Work vehicles, such as hydraulic shovels and dump trucks, include those having a multistage transmission having a plurality of transmission gear ratios capable of changing to a different transmission gear ratio, and in which power of an engine is transmitted to wheels. There is a technology (for example, Patent Literature 1) in which, while a work vehicle provided with a multistage transmission is traveling, after an upshift is performed, when a downshift is performed with a predetermined time, the transmission is inhibited from changing transmission gears.